Friends Maybe?
by Cereology
Summary: After multiple failed attempts to rid Slappy of Amy's life, Amy has learned to live with Slappy all the way to age 18. Old habits die hard when Slappy tries to regain control to no avail when a new villain forces Slappy into playing a game of life. The prize: Slappy's freedom. But is the price of winning worth Amy's life? (Night of the Living Dummy 2, Goosebumps, II)
1. You're Free to Go

**...**

**Friends Maybe?**

**.:Chapter 1:.**

I don't own Goosebumps, nor the characters, all rights belong to R.L Stine and Scholastic.

This is after "_Night of the Living Dummy II_". I absolutely love Slappy in both the books and T.V shows (minus the bad acting). However, I love the T.V show version of Slappy's looks better, so that look was used in this fanfiction. I'm not too sure I want this to continue onto more chapters, or stay as a One-Shot. There is no blood or gore or language to warn about. Not now at least. Enjoy.

* * *

Slappy awaited Amy on her bed as he always did, staring intently at the door with no movement. There was nobody at home and Amy was missing. He didn't give her permission to leave the house, and now that Amy, who had given up on trying to dispose of the dummy after countless attempts, was Slappy's lifetime slave. She had to follow his every rule, his every command, his every desire. Amy was now 17, about to turn 18 within the next 3 months, and had changed dramatically. She had dyed her hair a beautiful golden blonde and grew to be a curvaceous and elegant young woman. She had gotten used to Slappy's sadistic personality and bossy behavior since she practically had no choice but to live with him.

Slappy peered at the doorknob, awaiting the slightest movement from it with his thick red wooden eyebrows furrowed. The moment he would see that door crack open, he was going unleash his wrath upon whoever dared set foot into the room, whether it be Amy, her brother or her parents. Not really, Slappy had a sense of who to reveal himself to and who not to. Amy's sister was the only exception, but he had successfully managed to keep her trap shut until she moved out with the good ol' fashioned '_I'll hurt your whole family if you breathe a word_' threat.

"Any minute nooow..." Slappy said to himself, only allowing his bottom jaw to move to allow him to speak. "C'mon you stupid girl, where are you?" he cursed and waited a few more minutes anxiously before finally letting out an aggravated growl. "BAH, fine. Maybe I can find a little clue to help me find out where you went, stupid little brat."

Slappy finally moved and scooted to the edge of the bed before hopping down, his wooden shoes making a _clunk_ as he hit the hardwood floors. He fixed his coat and made his way to her night stand and opened the top drawer. Nothing but hair holders and nail polish with a candy wrapper or two. Slappy slammed the drawer shut after he thoroughly rummaged through it with impatience. He proceeded to do the same to the bottom drawer and found pencils, paper clips, lip gloss and a note that was neatly folded. Slappy first picked up the lip gloss and twisted off the cap, watching the lovely light pink goo ooze from the top. Slappy eyed the goo with fascination.

"Nice color...not!" he scoffed and chucked the lip gloss over his shoulder carelessly. He then spotted the note and cocked an eyebrow curiously, then picked it up to unfold it. Once unfolding it, he spotted two different kinds of handwriting. One was neat and slightly cursive; Obviously Amy's. The other was a bit more sloppy and less neat like a male's handwriting. Slappy read the note, quietly mumbling the words as he did.

"_Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?_

_Yeah I have a...dog to take care of at home. He gets anxious when I don't get home on time._

_Well it'd be cool if you could come over for only a little while, I have to show you something._

_No, you don't know my dog, hes not one to disappoint._

_Please? Forget the dog for just an hour or two, that dog is always your excuse to never hang out or come over. I really need to show you something._

_Fine, but only for an hour._"

Slappy raised his eyebrows and he began to grip the paper with enough force that the sides began to tear. His could feel the paint on his wooden face begin to boil with rage and he shoved the note into his pocket. He began to pace back and forth angrily with his wooden hands in tight fists.

"Its been more than just an hour, its been several hours! And she had the nerve to call me a '_dog_'? Oh when that little spoiled liar walks through that door, I'm gonna-"

Just as he was thinking of the perfect punishment for his slave, the door opened with the sound of plastic bags crumpling behind it. Slappy quickly turned around to see who it was and was ready to drop to the ground to play dead in case it were Amy's parents. When the door opened all the way, Amy walked through with plastic bags hanging from her slender wrists. Her hair swung side to side past her mid-waist and seemed to sparkle like gold in the light that came though her window. She wore a black lace skirt that came to the middle of her skinny waist, and a white cami with black wedge heels. She also wore an anklet with an 'S' charm dangling freely from it, and the same charm was worn as a necklace that fit nicely between her petite amount of cleavage. Slappy admired her fully grown looks, and the 'S' charms flattered him, he didn't have to tell her to wear them. He found himself gawking when she walked in, but quickly snapped out of it when the door opened all the way to allow the dog to spot him and bark.

"Close that door before someone sees!" Slappy frowned and stomped towards her before pointing at the open door. Amy rolled her eyes before roughly kicking the door shut behind her with her wedge, then set the plastic bags down on her bed.

"Nobody's home, Slappy. Mom and dad are gonna be gone for the night since its their anniversary." she said nonchalantly as she dug through a bag. Slappy crossed his arms nodded.

"And your brother?" he added in a snippy tone.

"Spending the night at a friend's house." Amy replied.

"So we have the house all to ourselves tonight." Slappy said before letting out his maniacal laugh while rubbing his hands. "Now, do you mind telling me where you ran off to today? You were late coming home." Slappy's voice heightened as he asked her menacingly. Amy didn't even look at him as she looked as a piece of paper in her hands.

"I was busy."

"Yeah, you were busy alright." Slappy snarled as he climbed onto her bed and tried to stand eye-to-eye with her. It was a bit degrading that she towered over him in those heels that he hated so much. He tore into his pocket and gripped the note before holding it in front of her face. "Who is this, Amy?" Slappy asked as if he already knew the answer. Amy snatched the note from his hand.

"A friend."

"A BOYfriend!" Slappy shouted, and Amy scoffed as she turned away from him.

"He is not my boyfriend."

"I bet he isn't." he replied sarcastically. "Did I say you could go over to someone's house? Did I give you permission to get off the normal schedule? In fact, did I say that you could have friends at all? I'm your only friend, remember?" Slappy growled and chuckled as he hopped down from her bed. "I've allowed you too much freedom, and now you're gettin' all spoiled rotten on me!" Amy spun around and quickly knelt down to his level before shoving the paper in her hand into his chest roughly.

"Here! Wanna know where I was? I was over at Jeremy's to pick up an apartment listing." she spat, then got up and continued to dig into another plastic bag. Slappy looked over the paper, and sure enough, there were several apartment listings with red marker circling several of the ads. "Jeremy has internet and he printed those off for me, I went over and picked out a few with his help. Look, I even made sure to circle the ones with two bedrooms. A bedroom of your own so you don't have to stay in the closet all the time."

Slappy lifted an eyebrow as he checked the listings again. Sure enough, she was right. Amy continued and Slappy stood in his place, listening.

"You know as a well as I do that I need to move out soon, and you're coming along with me. I figured I'd look ahead of time. By the way, Jeremy has a girlfriend, so stop the jealousy, it gets old." she chuckled teasingly. Slappy growled and pointed a finger at her, ready to say something, but Amy quickly turned around with a bottle of root beer in her hand. She shoved the bottle into Slappy's hand and turned back around to crumple up the empty plastic bags."Here, a little something for you." she added with a smile. Slappy gazed at the bottle of soda and lifted an eyebrow once more, looking in confusion, excitement, and defeat. She hadn't lied to him, and she even brought him his favorite beverage. It was unknown to Amy and Slappy both as to how it was possible for Slappy to enjoy a beverage. The liquid never leaked through, it always disappeared, but Slappy still was capable of enjoying the flavor of it.

Slappy tapped the bottle with his free hand before rubbing the back of his head.

"Well well, I guess I haven't been too hard on you. But next time you pull this, I won't be so forgiving. "

Amy let out a laugh and threw the bags away before collapsing onto her bed.

"You're such a control freak, Slappy. Lighten up, the tough-guy act is so old, like your tuxedo." Amy giggled and kicked off her heels that rolled passed the dummy's wooden feet. Slappy frowned and stomped towards the bed.

"Hey, you better watch it young lady! Remember that I'm your master and you're nothing but my little slave. I can still hurt your family in a hundred ways."

"Heard it a million times. Lets just stop the role playing and get real, Slappy. Now '_master_', are you going to braid my hair? I've had a long day. Please?" Amy asked as she sat up and took the hair brush from her nightstand. Her eyes looked dim and down, stressed mostly and Slappy could tell when Amy had enough for one day. Slappy did in fact enjoy braiding her hair, though he would never admit it. Amy had been the longest serving slave Slappy had owned in a very long time, and her fearless personality and ability to cooperate and function properly with an entity such as Slappy caused her to grow on him. What he really enjoyed most about this human being in particular was the fact that she was obedient and honest with him, despite the fact that she wasn't afraid of him. Even though Slappy loved the thought of being served out of fear, the feeling of being served out of respect was a far greater experience. The two were indeed friends, but they never admitted to it, nor had the intentions of doing so. They just functioned in the right way, always in sync.

Slappy had learned during the early days of his revival with Amy that she was more willing to obey him when he committed less destruction and havoc, thus avoiding painful deaths. She had crushed him, smashed him, flattened him, shredded him, drowned him, and even burned him alive on more than one occasion. Needless to say, it hurt very much each and every time. When Amy obeyed, Slappy seized his pranks and framing, and it had been that way for years. Even though he missed the fun and thrills, he didn't miss the feeling of dying over and over again more. Now that Amy was older and bigger than he was, she was also more dangerous, and more capable of doing worse things to him. A thought processed in his head every now and again, a little voice that would tell him to set her free if he feared her, but the voice was simply ignored. Amy just worked for him.

Slappy sighed and climbed back onto her bed and set his bottle of root beer down. She took his little wooden hand and helped him up, which was like lifting paper. Slappy took the brush and stood behind her as she moved all strands of her hair behind her shoulders for him.

"One of these days, Amy. I'm letting you get away with too much these days. You know I'm kinder to you than my other slaves I've had in the past." Slappy began as he brushed her hair thoroughly. "I would've turned any other slave into a dummy in a heart beat if they talked back to me. But I've spared you on more than one occasion." he frowned, a natural reaction he always did when he spoke about this subject. He began to braid her long thick hair in a surprisingly neat fashion. Amy sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Slappy, why do you spare me?" she asked. Slappy looked up in thought, trying to think of a tough and scary response. When he couldn't think of anything, he looked at his bottle of root beer.

"Because, you...bring me root beer. Good stuff, ya' know." he said casually as he shrugged his shoulders. Amy could tell by the tone in his voice that he clearly couldn't think of a better excuse. She just knew him that well.

"I meant the real reason, Slappy. I don't lie to you, don't lie to me." she smiled and gently tapped his shoe behind her playfully. Slappy hummed in thought and was halfway done with the braid, which he purposely tugged in revenge for the playful tap. "Ow, hey."

"I spare you because...even though you mouth off to me, you've obeyed me without question more times than I can count. Other slaves in the past always complained and cried and argued. Come to think of it, that's all they ever did. But you, you do none of that. At least your have the decency to hold a conversation and go out of your way to please me."

"Like friends?"

"We are not friends. I'm the master, you are the slave."

"Uh huh."

Slappy was nearing the end of the braid and paused. Amy felt the seize in movement in her hair and turned around to look at the dummy, who still held the braid in his small hands. She could see a look of sadness in the dummy's bright green eyes by the way his eyebrows were slanted upwards.

"Have you ever had a friend, Slappy?"

Slappy quickly frowned and continued the braid roughly, as if the question angered him.

"Pha, who needs em'? Friends are a waste of my time. I'd rather have a slave than a friend." he hissed and continued to growl curses under his breath. He finished the braid and let go of her hair before walking on the other side of the bed and sat on the edge with his arms crossed over his small chest. Amy waited a moment and let her braid drape over her right shoulder. She crawled across the bed and sat next to the small dummy and leaned down. Slappy turned his head away from her with his eyebrows furrowed, refusing to look at her. Amy's eyes were soft and she gently sat her hand on his leg.

"You don't have to replace friends with slaves. You know that I go out of my way to make you happy because I know you're unhappy. I know why you're always upset, always angry, always so controlling. You don't have to be that way with me, Slappy."

It was true. Despite his evil demonic nature, even Slappy found himself feeling human. His eyebrows slanted upwards slowly in a look of sadness and he looked down into his empty wooden hands. It was amazing how he never noticed them in such a way. He never asked to be this way, nothing but an empty shell that was cold as ice, carved out of coffin wood only to inflict suffering upon human kind such as Amy and filled with a hateful spirit.

A few quiet seconds rolled by before Slappy muttered something. Amy leaned in to listen closely.

"What?" she asked.

"_You're free to go_..." he said as he kept his eyesight away from her and slouched in his spot. Amy's eyes widened in shock and she wanted to smile, but her eyes never left the dummy and her lips barely opened. "Put me back in my box and leave me at a pawn shop or a dumpster." Slappy added in a sigh. She hesitated for a few moments, and scooted closer to Slappy. She reached over, let her finger gently grip a crease under his chin, bringing him to look at her. She smiled warmly and her reflection could be seen in his glossy green eyes.

"You're staying right here, and so am I." she said before she planted a gentle kiss on his smooth cheek, leaving a lip gloss mark across it. Slappy looked shocked instantly as he put his fingers over the mark, being careful not to touch the gloss. He never had that happen before. Amy got up from her bed and made her way towards her door with her long thick braid swing side to side. "C'mon you old antique, lets go burn something in the back yard. That always cheers you up." she smiled as she turned back at him and leaned on the door frame, expressing the curves in her back and legs. Slappy lifted his eyebrows and chuckled like he always did.

"Your mom just bought new scarves, that'd be perfect to start the fire." he laughed and Amy laughed with him in an almost identical way. "Oh this is gonna' be fun! I want a big fire, a bon fire!"

"Okay lets not burn the whole neighborhood down."

"No, we'll save that for Halloween, Amy, ahahahaha!"

* * *

Well here is the end of chapter one. Bright, comforting, friendly. Enjoy it while it lasts...

Reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. The Game

**...**

**.:Chapter 2:.**

So I decided to continue this story due to a brilliant idea I had. I just had to continue. Besides, its not like me to leave things as a happy ending. Makes me sick... I want blood, and by God I will have my blood. I will change the story's rating accordingly when I splatter all sorts of gore all over these pages.

* * *

Slappy sat with his back against the wall inside Amy's closet, his arms resting on his knees as he waited for Amy who was in the shower. He always did enjoy the rare occasion to listen to her sing while she was in there, she never sang unless the whole house was empty. He wondered why that was, she sang like an angel. He never understood why she would've rather have played with dummies for the family show instead of singing.

Illogical.

He occasionally looked around the closet and would stack her heels on top of one another into a tower. It was night time now, and Amy's room always became rather dark when the sun went down, even with a light on. It was unnatural. Perhaps it was Slappy's prolonged presence that caused the darkness, since he hadn't been alive this long in a very long time. The clothes and dresses that hung from above draped over his view of her room like a shroud. He grabbed his bottle of root beer and took a drink, letting the liquid fall into his mouth and into the bottomless chasm within him. It was times like this where Slappy could think to himself on a deeper level. He could, of course, think while he sat on the bed or the bench beside Dennis, but the he thought best when he was in the darkness of the closet alone.

It wasn't in Slappy's nature to be so kind to allow a human to go free. Nor was it in him to feel as if he were human. The kind emotions he felt began to make him feel bitterly ill inside, like a parasitic termite was eating away at the cold wooden core inside. Confusion swirled in his twisted little mind and he put his fingers to his face where Amy had planted a friendly kiss, tenderly touching it. It wasn't too long before he frowned angrily and violently wiped the spot with the cuff of his jacket. The area on his cheek burned and he let out angered growls as he continued to scrub off the remaining lip gloss that stained his wooden face. He was overcame with frustration and confusion.

"How dare I let the human go free, how dare I defy my own laws!" Slappy pounded the floor with his fist and slapped the tower of heels down with his arm in a rage. The evil that permanently tainted his demonic spirit was slowly re-infecting him, and he could feel it. It was empowering, strengthening, delighting and pleasurable. He could feel the very threads of his existence expand inside him when he let the evil slowly take over his mind.

"If I cannot have her as a slave, I will have her in a mental institution, a prison of her own mind...Or perhaps, if I want...a _body bag_. Yeah, yeah that's what I'll do. I'll put her in the ground, lock her corpse in a coffin and let it rot for a hundred years. Then I'll dig it up and carve that coffin into a new dummy, my own little slave...Or better yet...a _bride_. I don't need a friend, I don't need anything but a slave!" Slappy hissed as he ran his fingers down his face hurtfully until they left scratches over the smooth surface. He was going insane as the evil that was dormant began to provoke the dummy to do unimaginable destruction. This time, the evil was much more powerful, and Slappy couldn't control it.

_Ding-doooong..._

The doorbell of the house rang, and Slappy found himself snapping out of it. A certain feeling in his chest made the supernatural energy throb and pulsate in his chest, as if something connected to him was nearby. He lifted his eyebrows and gasped, listening to the ring of the bell echo throughout the house. Slappy got up and waited for Amy to say something, but he guessed that she couldn't hear the bell over the noise of the shower. Slappy took it upon himself to see who it was and ran to jump ontop of the bed and look out the window. He saw a dark shadowy figure below with a hat on and a dark cloak standing on the front porch. It just stood there, then looked up, like it knew that Slappy was watching it. Slappy saw two glowing green eyes peer from the shadows beneath the figure's hat, and he could feel an electric shock within him.

He knew who it was.

Slappy wasted no time in running through the house, down the stairs, almost tripping and falling down halfway down, and to the front door. Before he reached out to the door knob, he paused, hesitating to open it. He could feel a dark presence and an instinct that told him to leave the door be. But the energy within him forced him to reach up, grab the knob, and open the door carefully. When the door opened, Slappy stepped back and held his hands up, looking terrified as he peered into the shadowy figure's eyes.

"M-master..." Slappy stuttered as the figure loomed over him. No traits could be seen, the figure was nothing but a skinny black shadow with glowing green eyes. "I thought...I thought you were-"

"_Dead?_" the figure interrupted in a raspy, dead voice that caused the house to chill and darken with dread. "_My physical body may be rotting six feet below the soil with the maggots eating away at my flesh and bone, but my spirit never rests and roams freely wherever I so please._" the being swept over the floor like a rat, leaving a trail of black smoke behind it. The plants beside the door wilted and quickly dried into rotten brown husks, and the front down slammed shut behind it. Slappy was now terrified and watched his master take a seat on the couch, but hovered slightly above the cushion. A tendril of black smoke slithered its way over to the dummy and grasped Slappy by his waist, lifting him over the furniture. Slappy let out a shriek and squirmed in the tendril's grip before it set him down on the love-seat across from the couch.

"_Here, sit. Lets have a little talk, Slappy._" said the figure as it peered into Slappy's eyes. Slappy tapped his fingertips together nervously and chuckled, his voice cracking under the stress.

"About what?"

"_About your failed duties, of course._"

Slappy instantly knew what this visit was about, and if he could sweat, he would be dripping in nervousness.

"Master, I have everything under control. I have a slave just upstairs. I ordered her to uh, bathe...herself and the-"

"_Silence, **doll**!_" thundered the shadow, causing Slappy to sink between the couch cushions in fear. "_You have set your slave free and defied your purpose of living. Is that not why I made you? To keep a human under your control as a slave?_" the figure stood up and towered over Slappy with its fist above him in rage. "_You are alive because of **ME**, I made you! I gave you life, a purpose; to wreak havoc among the human race. The fear you cause feeds my life force, a life force we share. The misery of children fuels us, and you have failed to cause enough havoc in Amy's life sustain me...us._"

"But master, Amy served me without the fear and chaos. It isn't my fault!" Slappy shook in horror as his master pulsated with raw energy and evil, spreading tendrils of darkness from his back in every direction. The shadow bellowed a deep vibrating growl that shook the vases in the living room.

"_Ah, but it is your fault, my little slave. Do you not see the reality before your eyes? Simple pranks and framing your victims no longer work, you see. The human race of today has seen more horror than death itself. Fear is ever evolving into something we monsters cannot comprehend. Humans used to fear vampires, witches, werewolves and dolls. Now they worship such creatures and exploit them for their own twisted fantasies and entertainment. The same applies to you, Slappy. Your old ways no longer frighten anyone. You've gone soft! Weak and utterly useless!_" the figure screamed until the house shook, and Slappy let out a cry as he blocked himself with his hands.

"No master! I can do better! I'm not useless, I can still keep Amy as a slave and frighten her!" Slappy pleaded desperately as the figure lifted its long skinny arm to strike down the dummy, but paused when it spotted a trace of lip gloss on Slappy's cheek. "Please master, give me a chance to redeem myself, I can show you that I'm still useful! Please don't take back my soul!"

The figure hummed and its tendrils retreated back into its back slowly. The figure cocked its head at the dummy and leaned down to his level, glaring deeply into Slappy's very soul. A few painfully silent seconds went by before the figure spoke, hissing like a serpent.

"_Let us play a game, Slappy. I know you like gamesss..._"

Slappy winced as a black shadowy snake tongue slipped out of the figures mouth and flicked the now-glowing lip mark on Slappy's cheek.

"W-what game?"

"_A fun game. I've waited hundreds of years for an opportunity like this. Rather exciting, I must say. Lets make this interesting. If you win, I'll turn you into a human permanently, and I will free you from your servitude and slavery._" spoke the shadow and lighting struck outside that lit up the whole house. Slappy's eyes widened in shock and excitement. Those words rang in his ears and he gleefully smiled. "_But, if you lose..._" the shadow's hand reached inside Slappy's chest and gripped his very soul and pulled it out of Slappy in a green sparkly mist, making the dummy's eyes roll backwards as the life was just barely leaving the wooden body. "_I will rip your soul out of this body and dispose of it in a manner most agonizingly painful._" the shadow threw Slappy's soul back into his body, bringing the body back to life with painful gasps and shrieks. Slappy gripped the shirt under his coat and panted while he checked for any hole in his chest.

"What...must I do to win, master?" he asked with dread in his voice.

"_Simple. Prove to me that you are capable of being loved since you are so eager for it. If you can make Amy show the ultimate action of love, you will be set free. If she cannot prove to do so, you will perish from existence._" said the figure, and a smile began to stretch and glow across its dark face, baring sharp yellowed teeth. It then stood up straight and made its way to the door that opened on its own. Lightning struck outside and wind swooped in through the doorway, making the shadow's smokey black cloak blow upwards in whisps. Leaves rolled in and clouds tumbled over one another as ice cold rain fell violently outside. "_You have until the next full moon. Don't disappoint me...Slappy._" the figure added with a menacing chuckle before leaving out the door and slammed it closed. Thunder cracked loud once the door slammed, shaking the entire house once more. Slappy sat on the couch with his eyes wide and frightened. He didn't dare move from his spot. His mind swirled into fear and madness before it went blank. What was he to do? The '_Ultimate action of Love_'? How on earth was that possible? How could he possibly force someone into doing such a thing? That wasn't in his little bag of tricks, he was a dummy, not a miracle worker.

"Ultimate action of love. _Amy_..." Slappy sighed hurtfully with fear and confusion. He wanted nothing more than to be human. Being a dummy in constant slavery was horrifying and miserable. Being human was the only way to escape his master's wrath and the only possible path to being truly happy.

However, Slappy had a few tricks up his sleeve, and in his mind, he began to plot his first move. First he had to bury those pesky little human emotions deep deep down, and with a sigh, closed eyes, and deep concentration, he slowly tucked away the feelings until the warm and fuzzies diminished into nothing. He opened his eyes that now glowed a brighter green, and his expression of anger and hatred took over his face. He radiated evil once more, and let a sly grin stretch across his face.

"Now since that's out of the way, I'll need my slave back." he chuckled as he looked up the stairs from where he sat and rubbed his chin. With his other hand, he pulled out the card with the magic words from his pocket. "And I know just how to renew that contract..."

* * *

I won't drag this story on too long and I wanna get into the action. Not too sure if I want this to be a romance or not, even I don't know where this will go, but I do know that Slappy's back to his old self and ready to wreak havoc, muahahaha. So Slappy's creator is back and just as evil as Slappy is. I didn't want to make an OC, but I really don't know what to consider Slappy's creator. lol.

As for 'RESTART', I may never update it, I lost interest for it. :/ Oh well.


	3. Renewed Vow

**...**

**.:Chapter 3:.**

I would like to thank my readers and reviewers. Again, I don't plan on seeing this story as a huge success, its all just an idea that I want out of my brain and in writing, hehehe.

Warning: I have changed the story's rating to T for sexual content and slight nudity. Language may soon follow, and you all know that blood is upon us.

^^^(_Spoiler alert for Ch.4_)^^^

* * *

Amy walked out of the bathroom dripping wet with a towel around her tightly and another on her head. She left a trail of water behind her leading into her room and closed the door. Slappy crawled up the stairs lowly, creeping his way up to make sure she didn't catch sight of him. An eyebrow raised when he caught a glimpse of her in her towel. He could even smell her from down the hall, the lovely scent of warm vanilla sugar permeated all the way to him to fill his nostrils.

"Ah, lovely." he said to himself quietly before getting up and walking down the hall. He came to her door and lifted his hand up to knock, but waited a moment. He thought to himself for a few seconds. What should he say first? How should he approach this situation?

A grin spread across his face, then he knocked thrice.

"Amy?" he called to her softly as he twisted his face into a sweet and innocent expression.

"Hold on!" Amy said. A few long seconds later, the door opened, and there stood Amy...in a blue low-cut cami and white lace panties, drying off her long strands of hair with the towel. Slappy gazed up at the girl's luscious curves, he always loved seeing her half-naked, though he pretended like he wasn't attracted to the human flesh due to his wooden dummy body. Amy believed him and learned to grow comfortable with this. Yes Slappy knew he was secretly perverted for doing this, but he didn't mind it, he always found human girls attractive for some strange reason. Slappy snapped out of a small trance and moved his stares from her panties to her eyes and chuckled.

"Why'd you leave the closet? That's not like you." Amy asked as she turned around. Slappy raised his eyebrows as he looked down at her perfectly round rear.

Cheekster panties...

"Uhh, I left to close a window downstairs. Its storming outside." Slappy said in an excuse off the top of his head. Amy nodded and looked out her window to see the lightning crack violently. She winced at the intense sound of thunder.

"Yeah, I felt the house shake when I was in the shower a few times. It also got really cold for some weird reason."

Slappy gulped and looked away, chuckling nervously. "Hehe yeah, I felt that too. More than you know."

"You still seem down. Everything alright?" Amy chucked the towel in her laundry basket and sat on the edge of her bed, crossing her long legs. Slappy thought fast and quietly gasped at his idea.

"Yeah...well no. You see Amy, I got to thinkin', I miss the old days. Where I'd chase you, play with you. Ya' know, like when we first met. I wish I could remember how we did first meet, but all I remember is you huggin' me and all that stuff. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to reenact that day, from the very beginning." Slappy rubbed the back of his head as he spoke with shyness in his voice. Amy cocked an eyebrow curiously, then smiled.

"I can do that, I remember every second of that day." With that, she patted the spot beside her. Slappy smiled and hopped up on her bed, then laid down limply as if he were lifeless. Amy took in a breath, stretched her arms, waited a few seconds, then smiled.

"Oh wow, hes great!" she picked up the dummy with care and held him to her side. "Slappy? Daddy, thank you!" she then looked at his pocket, reached inside and pulled out the magic card. She grinned as this was her favorite part. She cleared her throat and read the words out loud.

"Karru Marri Odonna Loma Malonu Karrano."

Lightning struck perfectly in a cliché, making her jump and giggle. Slappy then sprung to life and cackled maniacally.

"Boo! Ahahahaha! You're now my slave!" he laughed, and Amy gently dropped him on her bed.

"Oh no, don't hurt me!" she playfully yelled and began to run out of her room. Slappy put on his evil look and continued to insanely laugh. He hopped down from her bed and ran after her.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" he called out in a taunting tone and chased her. She ran down the steps and looked back to see the dummy chasing after her. Slappy jumped on the railing of the stairs and slid down swiftly down to the bottom passed Amy. He landed perfectly on his feet on the bottom of the stairs and laughed again, stopping Amy cold in her tracks. She was laughing with him and let her hair swing over her shoulders when she stopped. "Gotcha'!"

Amy screamed and turned back around and ran back up the stairs. Slappy caught himself staring at her rear once again as she ran and chuckled to himself. Amy ran back to her room and quickly closed the door behind her. She even locked it and put her back against it, panting for breath. She could hear Slappy approach the door, then felt the vibrations of the door as he banged on it and wiggled the knob.

"Oh Amy, gonna' let me in? I just wanna' play a game, hehehehehe." Slappy mocked. Amy smiled and turned around to see Slappy's shadow under the door. It stayed there for a minute until he finally decided to leave. Amy caught her breath and stared at the door for a bit, then turned around. When she did, she saw Slappy standing on her bed with his arms crossed and an evil smirk across his face. She jumped back and squealed, only this one was real, for he truly did spook her.

"Jesus, Slappy, I hate it when you do that!" she gasped and held her chest, but managed to laugh afterwards. Slappy chuckled and clapped his wooden hands together happily.

"I still got it." he said with confidence in his voice. Amy smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh do you now?" she said with mischief. Slappy raised his eyebrows as Amy ran at him.

"No no no wait-" he began to yelp, but Amy tackled him to the bed. She was much heavier than he thought and he let out a shriek. Amy wrapped him tightly in her arms and rolled over and over across her bed, squeezing him. Slappy was helpless in the girl's arms and he laughed. Finally Amy released him and he landed on her pillow with his arms spread out, gasping for breath. Amy landed on the pillow next to him, giggling. Her hair landed on his face and Slappy spat out a lock. Oh how sweet her hair smelled to him. Amy pulled back her hair and rolled over to her side and held her head up, looking at Slappy with a wide smile.

"We should do that more often, I love your old thrills." she said, and Slappy smiled, slowly furrowing his brows.

"Yeah, old thrills." Slappy thought, and sat up. "I should...rest now. Night, Amy." he said and began to get up from his spot, but Amy put a hand to his chest, keeping him put. She giggled as the dummy looked at her confusedly.

"You can sleep with me tonight. The bed isn't so bad."

Slappy was delighted at the thought and grinned. Though he much preferred the cold darkness of the girl's closet where he could think more clearly, his plan came to mind. He nodded to her suggestion.

"I guess it isn't so bad. Alright, I'll try it out for a night." he said and laid back down on the pillow. Amy nodded happily and turned the lamp off before getting under the comforter.

"Well, g'night Slappy."

Slappy grinned and put his wooden hands together. He was now fully engulfed in blackness, the only light came from the lightning outside, and the sound of hard rain and thunder banged against the window. An hour went by and all Slappy could think of was how to manipulate this girl into performing his ticket to freedom. After all, the evil within him was boiling over with many different ideas flying through his mind. There was one issue however... What was the ultimate act of love?

Perhaps it was a kiss. Slappy thought it over, but quickly ruled it out. Amy had already kissed him, and there was no way his master would make the game that simple and easy to win. Slappy was much too valuable to his master to lose over something so basic.

Maybe it was the act of love-making. Slappy felt his abdomen twist in nervousness at the thought, and wanted to avoid it slightly, but he had to think it over as well. He soon came to a conclusion. It was simply impossible, he was a dummy with no ability to commit such an act. He wanted to think that his master was thinking the same thing, but his master wouldn't make a game that was impossible to win. It wasn't in his nature to be completely unfair, he enjoyed a challenge. So that idea was ruled out. Though, he always did wonder what it felt like. He glanced over at Amy and grinned with an image in his mind as to what it would be like. If only he were human...

What could the answer possibly be? Slappy gritted his wooden teeth in frustration as he thought hard.

**BOOM!**

Thunder cracked outside like a stick of blown dynamite, making Amy jump and gasp. She never did like storms. Slappy quickly felt the girl turn over and hold onto him tightly, and he looked over at her. Her eyes were shut tightly for the moment, but the longer she held onto him, the more relaxed she was. Slappy could feel her body relax and calm down.

Yes, this is what he wanted. He needed her to feel as close to him as possible. He loved the feeling of control and power, just like good old days. If the relationship he required was a romantic one, then so be it. As sickening as it was to be kind, he needed to return the affection to draw her in closer. Phase one was now complete, she had renewed her vow by speaking the magic words once again. He now rightfully owned her, and the link of power was regained without her even realizing what she had done. Even he could feel it throbbing inside his chest, which pleased him. Now it was time for phase two. Amy was all Slappy needed in the picture, and her parents and brother simply got in the way.

Slappy was smarter than the average human, he had to think of a way to rid Amy's parents and her brother from the picture if he was to have her under his thumb entirely. Slappy stared up at the ceiling with his evil expression cutting deep into his face, with the occasional light from lightning flashing across it. The feelings he once had were slowly coming back. The hunger for power, the thrill of chaos he would soon cause, the brilliant ideas to wreak havoc and manipulate the most innocent female in his current life and his sadistic pleasures, it was exhilarating and most pleasuring to him.

And so, his plan swirled inside his sick mind. Dark, evil, murderous thoughts loomed inside him as he pieced together the perfect plan.

* * *

Well Amy, you've gone and done it now. Poor girl is completely clueless, and Slappy is slowly losing it. Or maybe hes regaining what he originally was. Maybe both? Lets just see what hes planning then.

Anyhoo, when I really obsess over something, not only do I write it down, I also draw it. I forgot to mention that I did draw the cover of this story, which is a scene from Chapter 4. I also drew a scene from the last chapter. I'm on deviantart as _starlover4ever_. I wish I could slaughter that name and insert it as Cereology or Cereify, but the account is freaking 9,000 years old. Oh well.

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Desire a Nightmare

**...**

**.:Chapter 4:.**

So the rating has been officially changed from K+ to M. I wanted blood, and I got it.

So...

**WARNING**: This fanfic contains mild sexual content, intense violence, blood, and gore. Reader deiscretion is advised. (_God that feels good to say..._)

* * *

Slappy awoke from what he assumed was a light slumber and felt a cold shiver run down his body. He didn't really seem to notice the significance of the shiver until he went to move. He felt...heavier, bigger, warmer. The room was still dark and the sound of rain hitting the glass window was louder than before, but the lightning lit up the room often enough as a reliable source of light. His eyes moved down to view his body, and was almost scared of what he saw. His body was longer and nearly reached the end of the bed. He was thicker, his arms were longer, and his hands...

His hands, they were flesh, and warm.

Slappy almost couldn't believe what he was seeing and feeling. He was...human. He slowly rose up from the bed, feeling muscles and a heartbeat go to work inside him. He held his hands in front of his face, viewing every detail of them. He even had fingernails. His eyes twinkled in fascination when they scanned over his hands, front and back. He felt a grin stretch across his face happily, not believing what he was seeing. His one true desire had come true!

He wanted to let out a chuckle, but he felt a movement in the bed. He turned his attention to the curvy figure that lay beneath the sheets beside him, sleeping peacefully. He quickly withheld his chuckle and eyed the figure from shoulder to foot, and watched his slave sleep ever so quietly like a corpse. He grinned even deeper and reached a hand out to touch her shoulder. It was so warm, so soft, and Slappy couldn't help but slide his palm across her flesh to embrace more of her. Amy shifted in her place as Slappy's hand ran down her arm to her hip, then turned over when she finally awoke. She groaned in exhaustion and squinted her eyes to see Slappy, and shockingly wasn't surprised to see him as a human. It was odd to him, but he didn't care.

"Mmm...Slappy?" she yawned and rolled over on her back and sat up a little, resting her body on her elbows. Slappy cocked an eyebrow as he viewed her attractive figure beneath the blanket.

"Amy, my slave. You live to serve me now that I'm human." he said as he quickly positioned himself on top of her and pinned her arms down above her head. Amy didn't struggle and let him man handle her. This confused Slappy, surely Amy would've fought back? Nonetheless, he was enjoying himself and he glared deep into her eyes. Not only was being human one of his most important desires, he also wanted to feel everything the human body had to offer. The smell of Amy's hair, the softness of her skin, her voice and womanly curves were enough to send his mind spiraling into his own sick fantasies. Even in the light of this violent storm, his preferred weather, she looked good enough to ravish in so many ways that he planned to explore up close and personally.

"And since you live to serve me, serve me in a way I think you'll enjoy...now." he commanded in a suggestive tone, leaning down to grace his lips against hers. Amy simply laid there and smiled as if nothing was wrong or new. It was an uncomfortable smile to Slappy, she seemed _too_ happy. This wasn't like Amy to give in and lay there. Something wasn't right. Slappy controlled his urges and pulled back and watched her smile grow until she began to speak.

"Oh Slappy, I'm not your slave, and I won't serve you." she said with cheer in her voice like a taunt. Slappy frowned and bared his teeth while he tightened his grip around her wrists.

"Yes, you _will_ obey me, Amy." he hissed as he got close to her face, trying to frighten the girl. Again, Amy smiled and this time, she giggled. "What are you giggling at? Stop, I order you to stop."

"No, you will never control me, no matter how hard you try." she said and cruelly laughed at his face. Slappy felt his rage spill over inside and he squeezed her wrists as hard as he could before slamming them both on the mattress.

"Silence slave! You will do as when I say it! I am your master! I order you to shut up and please your one true master!" he screamed into her face as loud as his lungs would allow. His eyes illuminated her face as a bright green as he shouted with blinding fury. Amy was unmoved and simply laughed at him in a horrific taunt. This caused a deep anger Slappy had not felt before, and it burned. It was an anger that was powerful, empowering and terrifying. Slappy slowly lost his self-control and let go of Amy's wrists, but immediately planted them both around her throat. His grip around her trachea was tight enough to seal it entirely, causing the poor girl to choke and struggle beneath him. He sat on her waist to pin her down as she squirmed and thrashed her legs. She gripped his wrists and clawed at his flesh as she struggled to breath. Her face began to lose color and she reached up with one hand to scratch his face. Her nails dragged painfully across Slappy's cheek and over his eye, causing a new sensation to him. Warm liquid began to drip from the newly formed cuts from Amy's nails, and drops of deep scarlet fell onto her white sheets, staining it like droplets of wet paint. Slappy felt fascinated by this and suddenly felt a rush as he strangled Amy and smelled his own blood.

"This will teach you to laugh at your master you ungrateful wretch!" Slappy spat as he forced even more pressure on her throat. Eventually Amy stopped her struggles and thrashing, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her arms fell limp and her grip on Slappy's hands seized. She had fainted. Slappy took his hands away from her throat and a bolt of lightning lit up the room, allowing him to see deep purple and red hand marks across her neck. He panted as he rested his tired arms and stared at Amy with pleasure in his eyes. He didn't feel _satisfied_ however. He wanted more, the rush of strangling the girl wasn't enough. He put his ear to her chest between her breasts and waited, eventually hearing a faint heartbeat. She was still alive. He leaned back up just enough where he was nose-to-nose with her and ran his hand through her thick blonde hair, smirking to her.

"Ah, you always were a fighter. In all honesty, Amy, I love a good fight from a fierce girl like you. But seeing is how I'm human now..." he leaned down to where his lips barely touched her ear and whispered with a smile. "I have no need for a disobedient slave anymore..." he laughed and got off the bed and headed out the door. What use was sex to him now? If he was going to experience sexual sensation for the first time, he would want his slave fully awake and very willing to please him with complete control granted to him. Amy was neither of these at the moment. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, but stopped at the doorway. He was in no hurry and stared into the room, looking for the right tool. From left to right his eyes scanned the entire kitchen that flashed white from the intense storm outside. He rubbed his chin in thought and spotted a particular drawer which caused him to smile in the most sinister way. This drawer was full of goodies that suited his _needs _perfectly.

He came back upstairs and stopped at the doorway of Amy's room, registering what he saw inside. Amy had fallen off the edge of the bed, still half-wrapped in the sheets that were barely attached to the bed. She held her throat and was gasping for breath as she held herself up with a weak arm. She shook and desperately tried crawling free of the sheets that held her in place like rope. Slappy shook his head and simply laughed as he pulled a large knife out from his pocket. He leaned on the door frame and watched Amy struggle for dear life to get to her feet. He twirled the knife between his fingers and approached the weakened girl, and she looked up at him with sunken eyes and pale lips. Slappy was very powerful and even he shocked himself when he didn't snap her neck when he strangled her.

"Look at you," Slappy stated tauntingly. "So strong, yet so weak and vulnerable."

"Slappy, don't..." she begged in a choke, coughing as she lost her breath. Slappy laughed and knelt down while he raised the knife up high. "Slappy no no, don't! NO!" Amy screamed as Slappy brought down the knife with no mercy, running the ice-cold blade into her chest. The sharp metal cut deep into her lung when it slid between her ribs, causing her to shriek in agony. Slappy slipped the knife out and stabbed it in again, piercing her other lung. Her lungs quickly began to struggle to function when they filled with blood. Slappy ripped the knife out again, feeling the bones from her ribs grind against the sharpened side of the blade. He stabbed again, running the knife through her gut and felt the flesh tear and split. Blood sprayed across her bed and wall, staining everything it touched.

Stabbing was harder than he thought as he pushed down with all his might. Amy continued to scream and beg and held her arms over her to protect herself, but the action was in vain. She spat up globs of blood like a fountain as her screams weakened. Slappy stabbed and stabbed and cut and sliced, splattering her blood all over his white shirt and cuff links. Mists of blood flew onto his face and stained him, and the smell of it fueled him to keep going until her cami was drenched in red. He laughed maniacally and couldn't stop. Down came the bloody knife 32 more times until Slappy was positive that Amy seized to breathe. He left the knife inside the middle of her chest as he caught his breath, feeling his arms shake while he still gripped the knife's handle with both blood-soaked hands.

"There...try disobeying me now." he scoffed and chuckled as he looked at her now pale-white face. She truly was beautiful, such a pity that she was handful to control. Had she been more cooperative, she would've made an excellent bride, one worthy of his hand. He let go of the knife and sat down, then backed himself up against the dresser as he regained his strength. He gently banged his head against the dresser to relieve stress, and closed his eyes. He could've used a good nap right about now, stabbing looked so much easier on TV. Everything was still in the room, even the rain outside seemed to go quiet. The smell of cold blood permeated through the air, filling Slappy's nostrils. He inhaled deeply to embrace it and sighed in satisfaction.

"_Hehehehehehe_..."

Slappy opened his eyes wide with a shot of fear springing inside him. Who was laughing? He leaned up and looked at the corpse of Amy, which was pulling itself up limply as if it were attached to strings. It was Amy who was laughing, and it was a _mocking_ laughter. Slappy swallowed hard as she ripped the knife out of her chest and slowly stood to her feet. Her hair covered her face, but blood still fell from it and caused the pool of blood at her feet to spread across the wooden floors.

"_I'll do my best..._" she gurgled and hissed before stepping closer to Slappy. He looked at his hands and he slowly began to turn back into a dummy, becoming helpless before the demonic girl who approached him with his own weapon turned against him. Her shadow cast over him until he was completely consumed, and he let out a scream.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Slappy screamed as he sprung from the bed with his pupils shrunken in horror. It was morning and the room was filled with a warm yellow glow, and Slappy's power-shriek instantly woke up Amy who had been sound asleep beside him.

"WAAAAH!" Amy screamed with Slappy and rolled over, falling off the bed with a hard and painful **THUD**.

(Later_ on that morning_)

Amy stood in front of the stove cooking her own breakfast, consisting of scrambled eggs and bacon with biscuits in the oven. She cooked with a look of confusion and humor, trying ever so hard not to bring up the morning wake-up. Slappy sat at the bar with his head in his hand. His eyebrows were low in frustration and embarrassment. His other hand tapped the counter top with his fingertips and he swung his legs that dangled off the bar stool. There was a long silence that stood in the room, with only the sound of morning cardinals and sizzling bacon filling the room. Amy would occasionally glance over at Slappy, yet he didn't return the favor. He simply sat there in thought with the same expression painted across his face. Amy let go of the cooking pan to tighten her robe and cleared her throat.

"So um, how did ya' sleep?" she smiled, snorting through her nose as she tried not to laugh. Slappy groaned and ignored her. Amy giggled and undid her robe, exposing only her leg and right hip and part of her rear to show a blue and purple bruise of where she hit the floor. "Look what you did."

Slappy glanced at her bruise and rolled his eyes. "You're worse than a banana, I swear. I could throw a cotton ball at your face and you'd have two black eyes." he joked and got a good giggle out of her.

"Wanna' tell me why you screamed like a little girl?" Amy giggled as she closed her robe.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine fine." she shrugged and went back to cooking her meal. She continued to glance at the dummy who still sulked. "Ya' know, talking about things helps. I mean, whenever someone wakes up screaming, it means they had one hell of a nightmare."

"Trust me, I don't think this is something you wanna' hear." Slappy growled and looked away from her.

"Sure I do, I tell you my nightmares all the time. Though nine times outta' ten, they're about you."

"It wasn't a normal nightmare, more like...a fantasy." Slappy tried hiding a grin and spun a butter knife around in circles on the counter.

"Fantasy? Oooh I get it." Amy tried hiding her own smile and laughed as she nodded. Slappy looked at her and raised an eyebrow curiously. Could she possibly know?

"What? Get what?" he asked with anxiety as he glanced around nervously.

"'_Fantasy_' dream, you weren't screaming in terror, you were screaming in pleas-"

"Okay! That's enough!" Slappy quickly snapped to stop her from finishing and slammed his fist on the counter. Amy continued to laugh, but Slappy was thankful that she thought of that conclusion other than the murder fantasy. He did however have both of those fantasies in mind... "You go too far sometimes, Amy. Next time you step out of line like that I'll-..." Slappy stopped himself as he caught himself giving an order by habit. Amy looked at him with her eyes narrowed, not wanting to believe what she just heard.

"Were you _threatening _me, Slappy?"

Slappy found himself speechless and chuckled. "Nooo, of course not. I just don't like talking about that sort of thing...You look nice today." he rubbed the back of his head as he hoped his excuse would fool the girl. And it did, he could spot a smile on her face and she went back to cooking. Oh how it pained Slappy to be treated this way, with no power, no command. He truly did want to pick up a knife and stab her to death for her insolence and insubordination. His dream however clouded his mind and took up most of his thoughts. He never had a nightmare like that before. He had some intense nightmares in the past, but this one in particular was far more disturbing than the others. It was his greatest desires snatched from his hands and turned against him. What could it possibly have meant?

He pushed the thoughts aside and cleared his throat. As much as he despised this girl, he needed to sweet talk her. He didn't have that much time, the next full moon was in exactly one week. His master sure did have a knack for making his games interesting.

"Say Amy, have I ever told you had a lovely singing voice?" he said smoothly as he leaned his chin on his hand. Amy found herself blushing and flipped the bacon in the pan.

"Um..hehe I guess you haven't. Do you like it?"

Slappy grinned and worked his magic. "Of course I do. Such a beautiful lady matches her voice. Have I also mentioned that your hair is very stunning? I love blondes."

"Well thank you, Slappy. I was actually gonna' go pick up some hair dye today and dye it back to my old color." Amy flipped her hair after looking at a few locks of it. Slappy gasped and frowned at her comment. He didn't enjoy change, and he certainly preferred his slave to be blonde and not brunette.

"No! Keep your hair the way it is." he sneered and stood up in his seat. His controlling ways were taking over him once again, and he fought to hold them back with all his might. He clenched his fists and slapped himself inside. Amy looked at him astonished, and put her hand on her hip.

"Excuse me? You forced me to dye my hair this color. I'm not your slave anymore and I'll dye it back if I want."

Oh Slappy wanted to spit out the truth and tell her that she was so very wrong. She was very much his slave, and being a master with no control ate at his sanity...or what was left of it. He grunted and forced a smile as he sat back down.

"Oh Amy, I tease. What I meant was...I love your hair; the way it glistens in the sun and it matches those lovely green eyes you have. You look so gorgeous as a blonde." he struggled to utter out the kind words, feeling as if he might explode from the agony of it. Amy glared at him for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself...Actually you do, your old-self." she said hatefully before turning away from him and fixed a plate. In Slappy's mind, he imagined taking her by the back of her head and slamming her face onto the scolding red burner and holding her there. His kind words went unheeded and were thrown down the drain. Not only was infuriating, it also hurt.

"I don't know what came over me, Amy. I guess I'm not used to change, that's all. I'm...I'm..." Slappy swallowed hard and his fists balled up so tightly that he feared the wood would split down his knuckles. He had never spoken that particular word before and his chest felt like it was caving in on itself. This was worse than the time Amy strapped him to a piece of fire wood and locked him in the burning fireplace. Amy looked back at him and saw that he was struggling to say the word. This was a little entertaining to her, but the fact that he was actually trying to apologize meant a lot to her.

"You're...what?"

Slappy inhaled and restarted his statement. "I said...I'm...ssss-ssss...ssssooorry." he finally finished the word and he immediately gasped for breath. The word burned his mouth and ears and he felt utterly disgusting after pronouncing the word. Amy smiled, took her plate, and walked over to bar to set her plate down before taking a seat next to him. She kissed his cheek in a quick peck and began to eat. Slappy, for a split second, felt his human emotions emerge from their place and he raised his eyebrows. The shock of the kiss was nice and he certainly did enjoy it, but the evil inside quickly tucked back the human emotions and Slappy found himself frowning once again.

* * *

So it seems Slappy has a slight split-personality. Perhaps his master has something to do with it?

Oh Slappy, if you want a girl to like you, it'll take a little more than flattering comments to woo her. Reviews are appreciated, and thank you to those who already reviewed. Also, I lied lol I am updating RESTART.


End file.
